This Is My Tale
by nikki7716
Summary: A funny first person narrative about Yugi and someone who wants to know more! *SEQUEL TO THIS IS MY STORY* Yami x Yugi LEMON
1. Jack Rabbit Slim Twist

**Sequel to This Is My Story**

**Chapter One: **Jack Rabbit Slims Twist

Ryou this, Ryou that, well what about me, huh? Ladies and Gentleman, lads and lasses, I'm here to tell you the much more exciting and life-altering story of one Yugi Motou and my road from innocent chibi to as my friends would say 'perverted sex-fiend', honestly, I don't know where they get these things.

But regardless, here I am, and for the record, my story should have been told first. I mean, it _happened_ first. So shouldn't it be _told _first? Stupid Ryou…taking all the lime light. But does Ryou's story contain romance and suspense? Wait, crap it did, okay well does his story contain vibrators??? Shit, _yes_, dammit. Alrightalright, I got him here, does it include the most popular boy in school?? Yeah, that's right! Take that Ryou! karate kick

Well, enough of my ramblings, let's get on with the story…or as I like to call it, "This Is My Tale of Yugi Moutou and How He Got The Hottest Guy In School Who Has Lots Of Hot Sex With Him and Will Love Him Forever and Ever" or for short… "This Is My Tale."

_One year ago…_

Do you know who is just _so_ cute? My friend Joey. I can't believe I'm going to say this…oh it's so embarrassing but…I'd really like to um…_kiss_ him. Oh, don't tell anyone though! He has a boyfriend you know, Tristan. They are cute together, but I just can't help having a crush on him. He's my best friend and all. I've never had the courage to say anything to him, even if I do go to bed dreaming about him every night. I know its wrong, he's dating a really good friend of mine. But I just can't help but feel a little grumpy when the three of us go out and he pays attention to Tristan and not me.

I don't like when they touch each other a lot in public, it just makes me blush so much and I try really hard not to think about if I was Tristan and Joey was looking at me that way, or touching me that way—then I blush _really_ hard.

We were sitting in one of those silly novelty restaurants, you know the kinds themed with different stuff. This one was like the 50's, with waitress skating around passing out your burger and fries and Buddy Holly blaring through the speakers. I was grumpily slurping down my milkshake, head resting on my hand as I tried to ignore Joey and Tristan's flirting on the other side of the booth. They were especially touchy tonight…why had I even come?

"Hey bud, you okay?" Joey asked, smiling at me. His smile _melted_ me.

I put on my best fake smile, "Of course! Just a little tired I guess. I had to close up the game shop last night."

"On a Friday night? You should be going out on dates!" Tristan interjected.

I snorted, "Oh yeah, cause so many people are lining up to date me."

"You ain't so bad." Joey grinned.

This time my smile was real, my heart fluttering.

"Neither are you." Tristan grinned, nipping at Joey's neck, making him mewl in pleasure.

_Stupid Tristan_.

"Well I think I'm going to…" I sighed in defeat, realizing they weren't even listening as Tristan began running his hands up Joey's shirt.

I resumed my 'pouting and slurping milkshake' stance, waiting for the darn check to arrive so I could leave already.

24 doomed-filled minutes later I found myself leaving the restaurant, Tristan and Joey arm and arm, I trailing behind, as usual. I should just push Tristan in front of that car…riiiiiiight…_now_.

No, Yugi! That is not very nice to say. Tristan is your friend and you don't mean that. Surely you don't really mean that, I mean, Joey isn't that nice or great or funny or cute or smart is he?

Nah…

"You comin' out with us tomorrow Yug?" Joey asked, turning around. Oh you mean you are aware that I still exist?

"No, I can't, I have to work." I sighed.

"Well see you at school then!" Tristan waved, pushing Joey along to his car.

I waved goodbye, smiling until their car had turned the corner, my frown returning as I slumped home feeling sorry for myself.

At least I had my dreams…

XxXxXxXxX

The next day at the Kame Game Shop…I sighed in utter boredom, staring at the clock in desperation, pleading for it to move faster.

Move…

Move…

_Move…_

_MOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEE!_

Stupid clock disobeying me.

"I banish you clock…_to the shadow realm!"_ I cried out loud as the front door opened.

I quickly lowered my hand, pretending I had not just done something as stupid as send an inanimate object to the shadow realm. Yeah…

In walked two people I recognized from school, Seto Kaiba and Yami Moutou (no relation). I had never spoken to them as they were very popular and only the freakin' top duelists in the world. And naturally, dating each other, reminding me of my own bitter loneliness. I wasn't even fit to polish their shoes, so what were they doing in our tiny game shop?

I kept quiet, watching them as they surveyed the merchandise, occasionally picking something up and staring thoughtfully at it. Sometimes making a comment to the other. I gulped as they kept something, making their way to the counter. Seto continued looking around smugly as if he couldn't believe he was in this tiny shop, heck I couldn't believe he was in this tiny shop.

The other smiled at me as he pulled out his wallet.

"How much?"

"Um…5 dollars."

He placed the money on the counter with a smile.

"Thanks." He said, nodding and grabbing his bag as they walked out the door.

XxXxXxXxX

"Have you told Joey yet?" Malik asked me at lunch.

"Nooo." I sighed.

"Yugi! Just do it already!" Ryou commanded.

"I can't do that to Tristan! What good would it do?" I complained.

"It would stop your whining about how you want to tell him!"

I glared at the two, biting into my sandwich furiously like it was the cause of my unhappiness.

As I bitterly chewed on the huge piece I had bitten off I noticed someone looking at me from their own table.

Yami.

He smiled, turning back around as Seto began talking to him.

That was weird.

**TBC**

AN: Hooray! First chapter up! I've actually already finished this story. It's a cutie! Hope you enjoy!

LOVE MY REVIEWERS!


	2. Stuck In The Middle With You

**Chapter Two: **Stuck In The Middle With You

I.

Am.

Dying.

I have to work _every_ freaking day this week.

Stupid Grandpa.

Taking away my glory years.

It was Monday, the beginning of my week from…heck. And now I had a week of working by myself to look forward to.

I stomped down the stairs, Grandpa smiling as I entered.

"Oh come now, it isn't that bad." I frowned at him, crossing my arms.

"Yes it is." I whined.

He just shook his head, waving goodbye as he went upstairs.

Soon customers began trickling in, asking me silly questions like "Can I take my duel disk in the water?" or "Do you sell God Cards here?"

Oh sure, we have tons!

As 9 o'clock neared I began counting down my last hour.

Stupid Grandpa.

Nobody even came in this late. As the thought entered my mind the door opened, the bell tinkling as the door was pushed shut.

It was Yami. What did he want now?

He smiled at me, making his way to the counter, I gave him an awkward smile. Unsure of what to do as he continued that somewhat goofy grin.

"Hi." He said.

"Uh, hi."

"So…" He started, "I'm Yami."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh." He grinned.

"I'm Yugi."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh."

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked, unsure of this ridiculously weird conversation.

He smiled, looking around the room, and quickly grabbing a small kuriboh plushie.

"Yeah, I'll take," he looked at the item, "this."

I must have given him a strange look because he gave me a frown.

"It's a gift." He spluttered.

I gave him one of those "oh" nods, smiling as he quickly left the store.

Weeeeiiiirrrrdddd…

As I closed the shop up, I kept wondering why he had come. I was having a hard time believing he had come for a stupid kuriboh plushie, but hey, who was I to judge?

I sighed, getting in my bed, snug under the covers.

Oh Joey.

_Joey_.

XxXxXxXxX

"How was work last night?" Malik asked between bites of food.

"It was alright. That Yami Motou came again." I stated, Ryou and Malik looked to me in shock.

"What?" I said.

The two looked to each other with deviant grins.

"Don't you think that's strange?" Ryou grinned. I shrugged, shoving a few fries in my mouth.

"I dunno know."

"Well what did he buy?"

"A kuriboh plushie." Malik and Ryou giggled shaking their heads as they finished their meals.

"Well I bet 5 bucks he comes in again." Ryou said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh whatever." I sighed, looking over to see Joey coming in the cafeteria. I waved him over, my heart leaping as he smiled at me, walking over. But of course, then walked Tristan, my heart sinking as he too made his way over to the table. Joey sat across from me, Tristan sitting next to him…of course.

"How's it going?" Joey smiled.

"Fine."

"Have you told Joey about your boyfriend yet?" Malik giggled behind his sandwich.

Stupid Malik.

"Oooh a boyfriend??? When did this happen?" Joey grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

_He's not my boyfriend and he never will be because I want YOU to be my boyfriend!_

Stupid Tristan.

"Just ignore them." I said in annoyance, shooting my best death glares to the pair of giggling…jerks.

I went to the bathroom, stomping off as their laughter continued. Joey would never be interested in me if he thought I already had someone!

I stood at the mirror looking at my scowling reflection. I really needed to stop scowling so much, I was going to be all wrinkly in no time if I kept it up.

"You really shouldn't scowl so much." I whirled around in surprise, not even hearing the door open. Yami stood there smiling at me.

"Oh…yeah."

"Shop open tonight?" He asked. I nodded, staying frozen at the sink.

"Good!" He grinned, leaving the bathroom.

So weird.

When I entered back into the cafeteria it was to muffled shouting. A crowd had gathered around where we had been sitting. I pushed myself through, seeing Kaiba smirking at a very angry Joey who was being held back by Tristan.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING DOG KAIBA!" Joey yelled, desperately trying to pull himself from Tristan's grasp. Kaiba just stood smirking at him, his arms crossed in disinterest.

Gosh, Joey sure did look cute when he got mad.

Just then a teacher came and broke the fight up, Joey being forced to sit back down, his face red with anger. Tristan tried to calm him, rubbing his back and whispering in his ear until he had calmed.

Stupid Tristan.

I sat back down, watching Joey closely.

"What happened?" I timidly asked.

Joey slammed his hands on the table, causing everyone to jump.

"KAIBA BEING HIS NORMAL SELF-CENTERED ASSHOLE SELF! THINKING HE CAN FUCKING TELL EVERYONE—"

"Shh shh…calm down baby." Tristan cooed in his ear, Joey took a deep breath.

Stupid Tristan!!

Malik looked around anxiously, trying to change the subject.

"Hey you guys seen the new guy yet?" He smiled. Everyone shook their head.

"No." Ryou said.

"Oh, he's pretty cute, his name is Bakura." He said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know, your version of cute is pretty weird Malik." Ryou joked.

"Hey! I dated you didn't I?" He grinned causing Ryou to scowl and the rest of us to laugh.

My thoughts drifted off as I remembered I had to go straight to work after school.

I briefly wondered if Yami would really come again.

Not likely.

**TBC**

AN: Have I mentioned this will be 7 chapters in all? It's shorter than This Is My Story I know...sorry. : )

_**Love to my lovely, wonderful, beautiful, fabulous reviewers! **_


	3. You're So Cool

**Chapter Three: **You're So Cool

As I worked, I found myself subconsciously checking the door.

Would he really come? Oh for goodness sakes, why do I even care.

I turned from the counter, rearranging the same cards for the umpteenth time. I heard that familiar bell tinkle, I tried to contain my smile, twirling around.

"Oh."

It was just Tristan.

"Hey Yug!" Tristan grinned.

"Hey!" I smiled.

He came up to the counter, resting his elbows on the glass counter.

Can't he read the sign that says _no leaning on the glass???_

"Listen, Yug, I could use your help." He said, getting very serious.

Would that include shipping you off to a deserted island?

"What is it Tristan?"

"Well," he sighed, "Joey's been acting kind of strange lately, I think he could really use a picker-upper."

"Oh, um…okay."

"Now, I know how to, you know," he gave a big toothy grin, "_end_the night. But I want to do something else special."

My blood was boiling. I squeezed the counter tightly, keeping my big cheery face as I tried to keep that image out of my head.

Jeesh, it wasn't enough I had to watch them, now I had to give them advice to help them get even closer?

My devious mind began to think of sabotage but I quickly shook them away. I couldn't do that…no matter how much I wanted to.

I tried to stall the inevitable, "Well, let me think about it and I'll let you know tomorrow." I smiled.

"Great! Thanks Yug! You're the best." Tristan rapped on the counter in glee, leaving the shop.

I groaned, going back to organizing the cards.

"He didn't even come!" I said aloud.

"Who didn't come?" I turned around with a gasp. How did he get in without me hearing the bell tinkle?

Bell! You were _supposed_ to tinkle!

Maybe he came in as Tristan left.

Stupid Tristan. Everything is your fault.

"Um…nobody!" I quickly said, furiously polishing the glass counter.

"Oh, okay." He laughed, standing at the counter.

"Can I find you something?" I said, shifting uncomfortably.

He shook his head, "Nah, I didn't come to buy anything today."

"Okaaaay. Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Just to talk." He smiled.

"Oh…with me?" He laughed.

"Yeah, is that alright?"

"Why do you want to talk to…_me_?" I asked in disbelief.

I mean come on, why was the most popular boy in school, who was dating possibly the richest man in the world, want to stay in this crummy little shop and talk to _me_?

He cocked his head to the side, "You just seem like a person I'd like to get to know." He smiled.

I could feel my cheeks redden slightly.

"Oh…okay." I smiled.

"So…Yugi…"

XxXxXxX

He stayed in the shop, talking to me for the rest of the night.

He even stayed as I closed up.

Just getting to know each other. It had been…nice.

"Well, um…bye?" I said uncertain of how to end the night as I extended my hand.

He smiled, shaking my hand with a laugh.

"See you tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Oh…okay!" I said, trying to hide my grin.

I watched him walk down the street until the dark had swallowed his retreating figure.

I smiled despite myself, shaking my head as I locked the front door.

Walking to my bedroom, I collapsed into bed, the covers snug around me.

And as I lay there, I found my thoughts drifting off to someone different that night…

**TBC**

AN: Free chocolates to my reviewers...filled with money! 


	4. Didn't I Blow Your Mind

**Chapter Four: **Didn't I Blow Your Mind

Ryou and Malik assaulted me first thing the next morning about whether Yami had come back to the shop.

"Nope, no, he wasn't there." I lied.

Just then Yami passed me.

"See you tonight." He said with a wink, walking by.

My face turned red as Malik and Ryou began giggling like little school girls.

"Oh really???" Ryou grinned.

"Oh just shut up!" I whined, shutting my locker and stomping off.

I wonder if I would see Yami in the halls again?

Not that it matters, he's probably just really bored and thinks its funny messing with some kid.

Yeah, that's it. I wonder if he'll be at lunch today.

I mean…I wonder if Tristan will be sick today? That would really be great.

At lunch I sat down with Malik and Ryou, praying they wouldn't keep bugging me about Yami.

They were smirking as I sat down, pointing behind them at Yami who was sitting by himself.

When I looked over, he smiled at me and waved. I quickly waved back, sinking farther down into my seat.

Just as Ryou and Malik were about to tease me again, Tristan sat down looking grumpy.

Maybe Joey told him he didn't like him anymore. Man would that be great!

I'm not a very nice person am I?

"What's wrong?" I asked in mock concern.

Did your precious Joey not want to make out with you all morning like usual??

"Joey hasn't been in classes all day and he's not answering his phone!" He sighed in defeat.

Geez, he gets this bent out of shape from one day?

"He's probably really sick Tristan. Don't worry, he'll be back tomorrow." Malik smiled, winking at me while Tristan had his head turned the other way.

I just shook my head, looking over to Yami's table. Looks like Yami's lover was gone today too.

Not that it mattered, it's not like I had a huge crush on Yami or something.

XxXxXxXx

5:44.

Time to head down to work!!

I mean, stupid work…

As I bounded down the stairs, Grandpa stared inquisitively at me.

"Yugi, you're never this early." He frowned, looking at his watch.

"Jeez, don't be too upset about it!" I said, leaping over the banister to Grandpa's disapproval.

"Well, don't have too much fun." He smiled, going upstairs.

"I won't!" I shouted as he closed the door.

Whelp, on to my 5 long agonizingly slow and void of entertainment hours of work!

One hour passed.

Then another.

Then one more.

And another.

Guess that Yami jerk is a big liar.

Oh well.

Maybe I should call Joey and make sure he is feeling better after work.

I bet he would appreciate having such a wonderful friend like me calling and making sure he was…

"Hey."

I looked up seeing Yami standing in the door.

"Hello." I said, looking casually at a magazine I had in front of me.

"Don't sound too excited." He smiled.

I kept my lips tight as I tried not to smile.

"I won't!" I said.

"Oh now don't be like that." He grinned, leaning against the countertop.

I ignored the comment and continued pursuing the magazine, keeping a look of disinterest.

"Do you always read magazines about geriatric equipment?"

What the…

Crap.

"Of course!" I said, snapping the magazine shut.

"Always have to be prepared!" I finished, trying not to blush.

"You look cute blushing like that." He grinned.

My cheeks reddened.

"Yami."

"Yes?" He continued grinning.

"Um…don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

He gave me a tender smile, "Not anymore."

"Oh…what happened?"

"He was in love with another. We'd both knew it for awhile." He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It should have ended a long time ago. We were both fooling ourselves."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what else I should say, so I just waited for him to speak again.

"So!" He said, smiling, "What do you think about me, Yugi?"

"Um…um what?" I spluttered.

He laughed, "You heard what I said."

"Um…I don't—I don't know." I blushed.

"Are you sure?" He teased.

I just shook my head, stop blushing stop blushing stop blushing!

He looked to his watch, "Well, time for you to close up and time for me to get home!" He smiled.

Was it really time already?

"Goodnight Yugi." He smiled, he leaned over kissing me on the cheek. Before I could even react he was gone.

I stood there like a fool, my mouth agape as the little bell tinkled and the door shut.

**TBC**

**AN:** Sorry I can't respond or reply to anyone's reviews. I only have 1000 minutes on the internet per week and I only have 22 minutes left which has to last me until SUNDAY! Yikes. I didn't conserve very well this week. :) But I will respond to them next week!

Don't expect another update on this until next week as I will be in Paris all weekend. :D

LOVE AND KISSES TO MY REVIEWERS (And what the heck, I'll throw in a free plushie)


	5. Go Go Not Cry Cry

**Chapter Five: **Go Go Not Cry Cry

"He…um…kissed me...on the cheek!" I confessed at lunch to Malik and Ryou's eager ears.

Ryou and Malik gasped before shrieking and bouncing up and down in glee.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I told you so! Didn't I tell you so?" Malik giggled, clapping his hands in glee.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop!" I whined.

"What? Like you didn't like it! You're blushing!" Ryou laughed, pointing at my cheeks.

I slapped his hands away, "Stooop! You already know who I'm interested in!" I complained.

"Oh, who cares! Yami is so much better! Plus, you said yourself, he just broke up with Seto. I wonder who _he's_ in love with." Malik thought aloud.

"Probably some rich yuppie he can make fun of poor people with." Ryou said. The two of us nodding in agreement.

"So? What are you going to do?" Malik asked.

"Ugh! Nothing!" I said, stabbing my peas with my fork, causing them to spray across the table.

"Oh come ON Yugi! Are you crazy?" Ryou asked.

"Guys! I like _Joey_! Remember?"

Just then Malik nudged Ryou who quickly turned red. I looked over seeing Ryou practically drooling as he watched someone with long white hair strut across the cafeteria.

"And who was that?" I grinned evilly.

A-ha! Time to turn the tables!

"Nobody." Ryou whispered, sinking into his seat.

"Ryou's in love with the new guy." Malik laughed, nudging Ryou with his elbow.

"He's too gorgeous for his own good." Ryou sighed, covering his face with his hands.

Geez,_ someone's_ in love.

Just then, someone else walked in the cafeteria catching my eye.

Yami seemed upset about something, he didn't even look over at my table. Just walked in, grabbed a drink and left.

Wonder what's wrong.

XxXxXxXx

This time at work I made sure I wasn't reading a magazine for old people, pregnant women, lesbians, or anything else that could embarrass me.

I had just came down for work when Yami entered.

He'd never come this early before.

He seemed very grave as he approached the counter.

"Hi." I smiled, making sure he saw my cool duel monsters magazine I was reading.

But he didn't even notice.

"Yugi, I need to speak to you." He said serious.

"Oh…okay." I said.

"Yugi," he sighed, "I have to leave tonight for America. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Oh." My heart sank a little.

"Is that all you have to say?" He frowned.

I shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"Yugi…I can't believe I'm going to say this. But." He stopped, looking at me hesitantly.

I think I stopped breathing.

"Yugi. I'm in love with you."

And now, I had definitely stopped breathing.

I waited for him to continue.

"I don't know how it happened, it's never happened before, but I know I do."

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. How could he be in love with…with_me_?

"My plane leaves tonight. I wanted you to know before I left."

"Oh…okay." I said.

He looked at me, as if he was waiting for me to say something else. But when I didn't, he stepped back.

He seemed so sad but he gave me a smile.

"Goodbye Yugi."

"Bye." I said as he walked out the door.

XxXxXxXxX

As I lied in bed that night, I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said.

"_Yugi. I'm in love with you"_

Why me?

I couldn't stop asking myself this question.

_Why me?_

All the guys he could have, all the ones that didn't want me, why would…_he_…choose…._me_?

Who was I? I was nobody.

And he…he was the most popular guy in school. He had dated Seto Kaiba. He was champion of duel monsters.

I was just some kid who worked a game shop with his grandpa.

He could have anyone he wanted and he didn't have to…

All of a sudden. It was like a light bulb went off.

"It doesn't matter." I thought aloud.

It doesn't matter why he loves me…because…_because he does_!

I leaped up, quickly dressing and sprinting down the hall, down the stairs and out the door.

I ran down the road, running as fast as I could. Finally I saw a cab, jumping in front of it, I quickly climbed in.

"Take me to airport!" I shouted, throwing money at him.

Every moment seemed to be in slow motion as I felt my time quickly slipping by.

Finally we arrived, I desperately searched the board for flight times. I had to make it…_I had to_.

New York, United States…departing in…_5 minutes_.

I frantically ran through the terminals. There were so many and so many to go.

_But I would make it. _

I was almost there, just a couple more terminals and I would be there.

I was going to make it!

My lungs were burning but it didn't matter.

I grinned as I continued running.

Almost there…

But the terminal was empty. I ran around in circles.

No…nonononono! I was too late!

I was too late.

He was already gone.

**TBC**

AN: Oh no! What's going to happen next?? Make sure to review if you'd like to find out! (wink) (wink)

Kisses and Hugs you lovely people!


	6. Baby It's You

**Chapter Six: **Baby It's You

I tried to fight back my tears as I collapsed on the floor, fighting to catch my breath.

"Yugi?"

I gasped, turning around to see Yami smiling down at me.

"You came." He grinned.

I wiped my tears away, "Uh-huh." I sniffled.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I-I thought I was too late." I grinned, feeling a little stupid now.

He smiled, kneeling down and wiping my tears away.

"You'd never be too late."

He pressed his lips gently to mine, softly kissing me as I relaxed into his arms. Kissing me gently over and over. I felt wonderful, I thought my head would just float away it felt so light. His tongue moved so softly against my own, so loving.

_Love._

I could have stayed like that forever.

XxXxXxX

FLASH FORWARD TO TODAY

So? Am I totally blowing Ryou out of the water yet?

Thinking back on that day makes me feel all warm and bubbly. Boy was I naive and shy though! Good thing Yami taught me a thing or too! wink wink

Well, let's skip ahead a little shall we?

To one month later…

XxXxXxX

Yami and I sat at lunch with Malik and Ryou, talking about whatever when Tristan sat down looking terrible.

"Tristan, what's wrong?"

He just stares at the table, whispering something inaudible.

"What did you say?"

"It's over." He whispers again, collapsing on the table and crying.

"What happened?"

"He said he was in love with someone else and he couldn't take lying to me any longer! He was FUCKING CHEATING ON ME! He-he doesn't love me anymore!" He collapsed in sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Tristan." I whispered.

I felt a twinge of guilt as I thought about all those times I had wished for this. I looked over to Yami who was staring at Tristan in concern. I wasn't wishing for that anymore though.

Tristan got up suddenly, muttering something about going to the bathroom when he saw Joey walk in. Joey looked over at him, he looked really guilty and sad. But he didn't come over, he sat at another table by himself.

"Who do you think it is?" Malik asked. Ryou just shook his head.

"Geez, I can't believe Joey was cheating on him." I said in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Ryou said.

"That's fucked up." I said, Ryou and Malik gasped, looking at me in shock.

"Did you just…_cuss_?" Ryou asked in disbelief.

I shrugged, grinning as Yami looked at me.

"His fault!" I said, pointing to Yami who began tickling me.

XxXxXxX

Yami and I sat in his bedroom watching TV.

I sighed in content as I snuggled closer to him.

"Yami?"

"Yeah." He said keeping his eyes glued to the TV.

"I think I'm ready." I blushed, burying my face in his chest.

He looked down at me, "Really?"

I nodded, blushing furiously as he grinned and pulled me down, climbing on top of me.

He leaned down, slowly kissing across my face and down to my neck.

"Ohhhh." I gasped as he began nipping and kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Yugi." He whispered against my skin, running his hands under my shirt.

I arched against his fingers as they began rubbing my nipples, teasing them to life.

"Oh, Yaaaaami" I groaned, pushing my groin against his causing us both to cry out.

I pulled his shirt off while he continued running his hands over me, he quickly pulled off my own, attacking the skin beneath with hot, wet kisses.

He let his hand travel down my stomach, to my groin, rubbing my crotch as I hardened.

I bit my lip to stifle my moan as he kept rubbing, his lips brushing against every inch of skin they could find.

Slowly, he unzipped my pants, tugging them off me. My heart began to pound as he pulled off his own, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

Kissing up my leg, he used his teeth to pull down my underwear, leaving me exposed and blushing furiously.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing across my stomach. Pushing my legs apart, he ran his hands up one and down the next.

He wet his fingers, massaging them against me.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded, my eyes tightly closed as he pushed one in, slowly working it in and out, before being quickly followed by a second. A began to feel the sting, my muscles tightening as he pushed them in and out.

"Shhh…just relax." He whispered, kissing my thighs. I nodded, trying to relax until the pain dissipated.

"One more okay?" He said.

"Okay."

He pushed in the third, scissoring them in and out. Trying to stretch me as much as he could in preparation.

The pain lessened, pleasure being to course as he pumped them a little faster. My face felt warm as he picked up his speed, my moans growing louder as he twisted them around.

"Ya-Yamiii…" I gasped as he struck against my nerves. I pushed against his fingers, pleading for them to strike that spot again that made me see stars.

"I need you now Yugi." He groaned, pulling his fingers out. He wrapped my legs around him, lining himself up.

"Pleease." I groaned.

He pushed himself slowly inside. The pain was overwhelming, tears leaking from my eyes as he remained still. I felt myself tighten, unable to move for fear of the pain.

"Just relax…it will get better." He said, licking away the tears that were falling down my face.

"It—it hurts so bad!" I whined.

"I know…just wait though." He said, slowly pulling out until just the head was left.

He pushed back in with a deep moan, starting a slow rhythm that lessened my pain with each lazy thrust. I wrapped my legs around him tighter, pushing him deeper in hopes of feeling what it felt like when he hit that one spot again.

He groaned as I pushed him inside deeper, letting him hit my nerves again. I whined as he began hitting it over and over. Squirming beneath him as my senses went in overload. All I wanted was for him to pound into that spot again and again—regardless of any pain I would feel later.

"Harder Yami…please." I cried.

He did so, slamming into me as hard as he could making me cry out with each thrust as he propelled into me again and again. His speed quickened as we both became more desperate for release.

"Will you touch yourself?" He hissed as he slammed into me, throwing his head back.

"So fucking tight." He whispered, thrusting harder still.

"Ya-Yami!" I gasped as he sped up. I grabbed myself, beginning to desperately jerk, hungry for release.

I never imagined myself being the way I was with him, but he seemed to bring something almost feral out of me.

He watched with wide lustful eyes as I moaned from my own ministrations. Trying to fist myself in time with his frantic thrusts.

I arched my back, jerking as fast as I could, my hips bucking until I finally came long and hard. My cum jetting onto my chest and hand. Yami cried out as my muscles clamped down on him.

Grabbing my hips he furiously drove into me until he came inside, his hot cum spilling in me.

"Fuck Yugi." Yami gasped, collapsing on me and smothering me with kisses.

"I love you Yami." I giggled.

"I love you too." He grinned, lying next to me.

"Yami?"

"Yeah."

"Can we do it again?"

Yami just grinned, pulling me into another kiss.

"Fuck yes."

**TBC**

AN: Long chapter! Hooray for long chapters! Well, no more updates until Sunday. It's Spain this weekend for me:D

LOVE MY REVIEWERS AND SPRINKLE THEM WITH COTTON CANDY!


	7. Twisted Nerve

**AN:** SPECIAL CONTEST: If you can send me a review of what the chapter titles have in common (without cheating and looking it up online) I will write a special story JUST for you with any pairing, scenario, etc you would like. First person wins!

**Chapter Seven: Twisted Nerve**

FLASH FORWARD TO TODAY

Yami turned me into a sex maniac. Whew, I tell you.

I didn't even know some of the things we did were possible.

You thought Ryou was crazy with his big vibrator and faucet sex…oh yeah…_I know_.

Well try having sex on a putt-putt course in one of those little houses you are supposed to be putting a ball through.

_Oh we put some balls through it alright!_

And of course, I'll never forget the time we did it as historical figures. Man, that was good! Who knew Yami had a thing for Genghis Kahn?

Oh! And this one time…this one was really good. Yami jacked me off on the Ferris Wheel…twice. Now, that's what I call talent!

Gosh, I could go on and on with this list, I didn't even get to all the instruments we've used!

Word of advice: No matter how tempting it may be…never…I repeat NEVER have a snake crawl up your ass. They get really angry when you try pulling them out.

Now of course, this was all much later. I wasn't going straight for the leather after losing my virginity. But since _Ryou_ had to take over after all we had done was use a flippin' vibrator I am forced to tell you about our later escapades in a quick summary. Shame really. Well might as well tell you about the time I met Mr. Vibrator…

2 months later…

XxXxXxX

"Do you have to go?" I whined, clinging on to Yami as he attempted to pack.

He laughed, "Yes! I told you already Yugi, I'll only be gone a couple weeks at the most."

"Only!?" I cried.

"But Yaaaamiiii!!! I'll get so horny." I grinned.

"I thought you'd say that." He laughed, pulling out a gift from his drawer.

"Oooh!" I giggled, greedily grabbing the gift and ripping off the paper. I lifted the box lid off, gasping when I saw what it was.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said in complete shock.

"Well?" He grinned.

I pulled it out, running my hands over it's bumps.

"Gosh, I don't know. I've never used one."

"Well, I'll show you." He smiled. I nodded, as we quickly began pulling each other's clothes off.

He threw me down on the bed, tracing the new vibrator up and down my thighs. He turned it on, tracing teasing circles around my entrance.

"Oooh, that feels nice." I giggled in anticipation.

"Just you wait." He smirked, shoving it in hard and far.

"JESUS! Oh FUCK Yami FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I cried as the vibrator assaulted my prostate directly.

My hips kept bucking up, as it stayed pushed hard against my nerves, sending me on edge quickly.

"Like that?"

"Fuck YES!" I cried, biting my lip as my precum dripped out.

"Let me take care of that for you." He grinned, swallowing me whole.

"Ohhhhhhh….Yaaaamiiii." I moaned as he took hard sucks to me, bobbing in and out.

He moved the vibrator in and out in time with his bobs, I could barely hold on, desperately clawing at the sheets as his tongue did some of those delicious moves across my painfully hard erection.

"Ca-can't hold on much-much longer!" I cried, bucking up until I came in his mouth. He licked it all up, moaning as his tongue swept across the head, sucking lightly on the tip. I collapsed back down, spasms shooting through my body as Yami pulled the vibrator out.

He gave me a chaste kiss, smiling as I lie in a puddle of goo.

"This should keep you entertained."

All I could do was nod, grabbing the vibrator from him and placing it close to me.

XxXxXxX

I felt extra cheery the next day, even if Yami was going to be gone for awhile. At least I had my little friend.

I saw Ryou standing at his locker he was looking particularly sleepy today.

"Hey Ryou!" I waved, smiling at him. I started telling him about my night, not that I think he was paying attention.

"…and then Ryou, oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe what he did next! He brought a _vibrator_!" I broke out in a fit of giggles, thinking about it again.

"Oh my god Ryou, have you ever used one of those, its like a—hey Malik!" We walked over to where Malik sat, waiting for class to begin. I decided to just give up on telling Ryou and start the story over for Malik.

I knew he would listen. Instead of silly Ryou who is too busy drooling over Bakura these days.

I should make Ryou tell Bakura he likes him.

Wouldn't that be great?

Nah…he'd never do it.

**THE END**

**AN:** well guys, its already the end of another story! I hope you liked it, I loved loved LOVED reading all your reviews! thanks so much! Love you all!


	8. New Story

Hey Guys!

This is to let you know that my new story and sequel to This Is My Tale and This Is My Story is posted!

It is titled: This Is My Life and is a first person narrative from Seto!

I hope to have you all back and look forward to hearing from you!

Love and Kisses,

Nikki


End file.
